


Game on

by parkkate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Party Games, Potions, Veritaserum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkkate/pseuds/parkkate
Summary: Just a silly party game fic, featuring a variety of potions ^^





	Game on

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

“This is a really bad idea,” Harry muttered as he downed the potion in one gulp.

“Relax, the effect will wear off in about half an hour,” Blaise said dismissively. He started snickering, along with the rest of the eighth years in the common room, as Harry felt a strange tingle go through his body.

“Is it working?” he asked, warily.

“See for yourself,” Pansy cackled. She waved her wand, summoning a mirror. Harry’s eyes widened as he looked at his reflection. His skin was wrinkled, his hair was white, as was his… beard? Merlin, he almost looked like… well, him. Or maybe Dumbledore.

“Well, now we know that whoever ends up with Potter, will have that to look forward to,” Theo wheezed. Harry scowled at him, but he couldn’t keep the corners of his mouth from twitching. He still thought this was a very bad idea; he had protested when the Slytherin girls had waltzed into the common room, their arms full of potions they had nicked from Slughorn’s storage room and had suggested they ‘have a little fun with it’. Playing with Slytherin’s never ended well. Hermione was already knocked out on the floor, thanks to the Sleeping Potion.

“Who’s next? Pansy!”

Without hesitation, she stuck her hand into the velvet bag, containing the potions. Everyone waited in anticipation as she pulled one out and scanned the label.

“Ew, it’s Polyjuice Potion,” she said, screwing up her face.

“Excellent,” Seamus said, clapping his hands. “Now we just have to decide who you’re going to turn into.”

“I vote Goyle,” Ron said, snickering. Dean nudged him in approval. Pansy shot them a deathly glare. “What, he’s not playing, anyway,” Ron shrugged.

“I think that’s a great idea,” Blaise smirked. He walked over to the sofa where Goyle had fallen asleep and plucked several hairs from his head. Everyone started laughing when Goyle merely grunted and turned over in his sleep.

“Bottoms up,” Blaise grinned as he dropped the hairs into the potion. With a tortured expression, Pansy tipped back her head and immediately started gagging.

Even though Harry thought it served her right, he knew from first hand experience how disgusting that stuff was. Especially with the essence of Goyle.

The whole room erupted in cheers as Pansy’s body transformed, which consequently lead to her blouse and her skirt ripping.

“From now on, we shall call you Pansoyle,” Blaise declared with a flourish.

“Shut up,” Pansy snapped. “Weasley,” she growled, “you’re next.”

Looking a bit paler than usual, Ron blindly picked a potion and frowned.

“Babbling Beverage,” he muttered.

“That could be interesting,” Theo said.

Shooting Harry a nervous glance, Ron emptied the little vial.

“Merlin, that tastes… huh, it’s actually not that bad. Tastes a bit like licorice wands. Man, I would kill for a licorice wand right now. Hermione never lets me have any candy. She says it’s bad for my teeth. But I keep telling her, if I’m not getting any candy, she can beg for _my_ licorice wand all she wants. What? What is it?”

Everyone stared at his confused expression, before they burst out laughing.

“Merlin, this was the best idea ever,” Theo roared.

“Oh, you want to know what was the best idea ever?” Ron continued. “When I got Hermione that book about all different kinds of sex positions and she—”

“Ron,” Harry yelled, lunging forward. “Mate, I think you should shut up now, or Hermione will kill you when she wakes up.” Ron frowned as Harry kept pressing his hand against his mouth. “Trust me. Just… shut up, okay?”

“I can’t,” Ron mumbled against Harry’s hand.

“Okay, just… try not to talk about your sex life, okay?” He slowly removed his hand from Ron’s mouth, watching him carefully.

“Oh man, your beard is really soft,” Ron said, twisting a finger into the white strands. “Is your hair that soft everywhere? I know the beard isn’t real, I mean, technically it’s not real, and I’ve seen you naked before, but—” Harry clapped his hand back onto Ron’s mouth, his eyes wide in horror.

“How about a quick _Silencio_? Anyone?” he asked, turning to the others.

“And where would be the fun in that?” Pansy… Goyle… Pansoyle grinned. Of course. Harry sighed and watched as Malfoy pulled a vial out of the bag.

“What is it?” Theo asked.

“A Beautification Potion,” Malfoy said, sounding bored.

“Right, so basically, Malfoy will look exactly the same,” Harry muttered.

Several heads turned to him, some of them, mainly the Slytherins, smirking. Oops.

“I meant—”

“We know what you meant,” Pansoyle said, his… her smirk widening.

Everyone stayed silent while Malfoy drank the potion, but, in the end, it was very anticlimactic. Harry had been right. He looked absolutely the same. Of course he did. He was beautiful. There wasn’t really any room for improvement.

“Seems like Potter was right. There’s a first time for everything,” Malfoy drawled. “Well, true beauty can’t be enhanced.”

His personality on the other hand…

“Harry, it’s your turn again,” Dean said, holding out the velvet bag to him.

“What? Again?”

“Come on, don’t be shy,” Blaise grinned.

“But… but I’ve still got the Ageing Potion in my system. How do we know it’s safe to take another potion?”

“We don’t,” Theo shrugged.

“Don’t tell me your chickening out, Potter,” Malfoy sneered. That git! Even though they had become somewhat friendly since the start of term, Malfoy apparently still got off on making Harry’s life a living hell.

Defiantly, he thrust his hand into the bag and started rummaging. Whatever he’d pull out of the bag couldn’t— Fuck. It was Veritaserum.

The whole room went “Oooooh!” when they saw the label on the vial.

“Oh, Harry, you really shouldn’t drink that. What if you tell everyone about—”

“RON,” Harry bellowed. Hoping nobody would notice, he quickly cast a _Silencio_. Good thing he had made progress on nonverbal spells.

“Well, that’s the point, Weasley, isn’t it? Okay, here’s how we’re going to do this,” Pansoyle said, as if she had been waiting for someone to pull out the Veritaserum. “We each get to ask you a question.”

“What? That’s not fair,” Harry protested.

“Nobody said anything about fair, Potter,” Pansoyle smirked.

“Absolutely not,” Harry said.

“How about this,” Blaise chipped in. “The person who asks you a question has to answer it themselves as well. Deal?”

Harry narrowed his eyes and cocked his head to the side. That… Well, that did sound better than just giving everyone a free go at him. His eyes inadvertently wandered over to Malfoy who was giving him a challenging look.

“Ugh, fine,” Harry grumbled. “But only yes or no questions! And I’ll only take a few drops.”

“Nope, the whole bottle, Potter,” Malfoy said with gleaming eyes. Harry’s insides started to boil.

“Fine,” he snapped, uncorking the vial. His eyes never left Malfoy’s as he gulped down the potion, his cheeks already heating up.

“So, Potter,” Pansoyle crooned. “Let’s start with something simple. “Have you ever wanked, thinking about someone in this room?”

“What?” Harry spluttered.

“You heard me, Potter.”

Harry tried his best to stay silent, biting his tongue until it hurt.

“Y—Yes,” he groaned. Damn it!

“Interesting,” Pansoyle said with a smirk, tapping her index finger against her chin.

“Now you answer the question,” Harry grumbled.

“Oh, yes, of course. All the time, actually,” Pansy said, nonchalant. Harry stared at her.

“Okay, my turn,” Theo grinned. “Are the rumours really true?”

“What rumours?” Harry asked, getting more and more irritated.

“Well, word around Hogwarts is that you swing both ways.”

Harry groaned.

“Is it true?”

“Yes, for fuck’s sake,” Harry nearly yelled. This was almost as bad as being interrogated by Umbridge.

“Good to know,” Theo snickered. “I don’t, by the way. I’m gay.”

Harry furrowed his brows. How come they all were so nonchalant about this stuff?

“So, Potter, my question is… Is the person you fancy in this room?” Blaise looked so smug, Harry wanted to punch him in the face. Before he knew it, his eyes darted over to Malfoy who was watching him intently. He quickly looked away again, his eyes burning a hole into the carpet. He knew fighting the Veritaserum was pointless. His tongue was curling unpleasantly, forcing him to open his mouth.

“Y—Yes,” he choked. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Malfoy straightening himself up. Oh Merlin, now he was done for.

“May I ask you a question, Potter?” Malfoy said evenly.

“As if you wouldn’t if I said no,” Harry growled. He should have known Malfoy would be a bloody git about this. His gaze was getting more intense, making Harry shiver. “Yes, just ask your damn question.”

“It’s a personal question.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “I don’t think anyone is going to ask anything other than—”

“Really personal,” Malfoy interrupted him. “You still okay with that?”

Harry hesitated. “I’d rather you wouldn’t. At least… while the others are in the room.”

“Alright, let’s go outside then,” Malfoy said, immediately getting up.

“What? Hey, that’s not part of the game,” Pansoyle protested.

“Shut up, Pansy,” Malfoy snapped, and gestured for Harry to get up as well. He did, reluctantly, and followed Malfoy outside.

“So,” Malfoy said, almost sounding nervous.

“So,” Harry said, avoiding his eyes. He wondered why they were just standing there, in silence. Was this Malfoy’s way of tormenting him? “Will you just ask me your stupid question, so we can get it over with?”

Malfoy huffed, smoothing down his robes.

“You— You looked at me,” he said, almost accusingly.

“What?” Harry’s eyes darted up to his.

“When Blaise asked—” Malfoy bit his lip. “You were looking at me.”

Harry blinked, panic bubbling up inside him.

“That’s not a question,” he said, evasively.

“Why were you looking at me?”

“That’s not a yes or no question,” Harry choked. The answer was already threatening to spill out of him.

“It’s still a—”

“Because you’re the one Blaise was asking me about,” Harry blurted. Fuck! He screwed up his eyes, not wanting to see Malfoy gloating at him.

“Oh.”

Oh? OH? Was Malfoy being serious right now?

“Can I ask you another question?”

“I really wish you wouldn’t,” Harry said, suddenly feeling exhausted.

“Please?”

Harry’s eyes snapped open, confusion washing over him. Why was Malfoy looking at him… like that? And had he really just said ‘Please’?

“Okay,” Harry said slowly.

“Since when?”

Even though the question was very vague, Malfoy didn’t need to specify. Harry knew what he wanted to know.

“Um… it’s been a few months,” he murmured.

Malfoy’s face was unreadable. He slowly nodded, and Harry wondered what he was thinking. Why wasn’t he teasing him?

“It’s been a bit longer for me,” Malfoy said quietly.

Harry frowned.

“I think it was… fourth year.”

Wait, what?

“Yeah, definitely fourth year. The Yule Ball was—”

“What?” Harry stared at him in bewilderment. “What— What are you saying, Malfoy?”

Malfoy let out a sigh, followed by a snort. “I’m saying, Potter… If Blaise had asked me that question, I would have looked at you as well.”

Harry’s mouth dropped opened. That couldn’t— Really?

“Are you taking the piss?”

“I wish I was,” Malfoy laughed. “Believe me.”

Merlin, he looked even more beautiful when he laughed.

“Can I ask you another—”

“Malfoy,” Harry interrupted him, rolling his eyes. He stiffened when Malfoy suddenly stepped forward.

“I really, really want to kiss you,” Malfoy whispered, his breath warm on Harry’s face.

“That’s not a question, Malfoy,” Harry said, his pulse quickening. Before Malfoy could say anything else, however, he leaned forward and breathed, “Yes.”

Malfoy let out a groan and before Harry knew what was happening, Malfoy’s arms were curled around his waist and their lips were moving hungrily. Merlin, kissing the stupid git was even better than he had imagined it. Harry shuddered as Malfoy opened his mouth and started caressing him with his tongue. He could have stayed like this for hours. Unfortunately, even wizards need oxygen.

When Harry opened his eyes, he saw Malfoy was staring at him. He looked flushed and ruffled. He had never seen him more handsome. Harry pressed himself closer to Malfoy, even though there wasn’t any room left between them.

“Weasley was right, your beard is soft,” Malfoy murmured.

Oh, right. He still looked like an old man. Huh. Malfoy didn’t seem to care.

“Care to find out if the rest of me is as soft?” Harry asked, his lips stretched into a grin. His heart thundered against his chest as Malfoy gave him a lopsided grin in return.

“Game on, Potter.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Say Hi on [tumblr](https://parkkate.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
